The Night Class in America say what?
by dreamangelwings14
Summary: a girl living a sad night nearly dies but her gaurdian angel helps her decide either to live or die


'I HAVE THE NIGHT CLASS IN MY HOUSE ALL THE WAY IN AMERICA!'

CHAPTER 1

I was watching 'vampire knight' when the clock in my room turned 11:11pm. I watched the screen and saw the night class boys.'It's not like this wish will really come true' I thought. "I wish the night class in 'vampire knight' was real then I wouldn't be so alone.I'll actually have someone to talk to" I whispered. I sheded a tear just as the clock turned 11:12pm.I turned off vampire knight and went to sleep. The next day I got ready for school and left the house. School went as it normaly did I talked to my 4 best friends,went to drama club meeting,singing group,writers group,and photographers school was over. My friends and I hooked arms left the school and shouted "THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!" I turned on my I-pod and blasted 'another you' by yours truly:ME!We started jaming to the opening music then I started singign along while we were making our way to the store. The employiess were used to us singing and danceing in the store cause we did it every friday. We grapped our snakes paid and danced out. I opened my door singing the last verse. I was singing the last word when I opened the I turned around my mouth dropped in shock and my bags fell to the ground. "IT'S KANAME" Jamie screamed "IT'S AIDO" Jakie screamed "IT'S KAIN" Jessie screamed "IT'S SHIKI" Jessia my normaly quite friend screamed. They all passed out at the same time I rolled my eyes got in a fighting stance and yelled "get the hell out my house imposters!My friends my be dumb enough to believe the actual night class is here but I'm not that GET OUT MY DAMN HOUSE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!" They didn't move so I grapped a bat that we had laying around and I ran toward them I swring the bat at the person I saw which was kaname. He caught it and lifted it up I swring my lower half and kicked him in the gut when he doubled over I jumped off the bat and attacked Adio I punched his nose and he fell backward.I whirled around with wild eyes and went to attack my vampire knight crush Takuma but something wrapped around my waist locking my arms together I was yanked back and fell to the ground but as I was falling I kicked Takuma where the sun don't shine and he doubled over.I looked down to see a blood whip wrapped around me. 'Grr I got stopped by Shiki!I forgot he could do that!Dammit!I had 2 left!'. I struggled aganist the whip. "LET ME GO!" I shouted "we can't do that until you listen to us"Kaname said calmly like I didn't just attack him. I glared at him "bite me you damn imposter"I spat 'Jamie would so kill me if she knew I said that'I thought. Kaname bent down to my level"do you really think we're imposters" he asked. "Yup I mean sure last night I wished that the night class was real but I was joking around!Wishes upon clocks don't come true"I answered somewhat leaned down and smelled my neck then when he looked up his eyes were red I leaned back in shock. "Still don't believe me?"He asked I shook my head "t-t-that's i-i-impossible"I sttured. Kaname opened his mouth and I saw fangs.I shook my head no "even if you guys were real why would you be in america" I asked in shock after I touched his smiled at me "granting your wish"he amswered "we'll be going to school with you and your friends once they awaken" then he looked at me closely "I'm going to be your long lost brother cause you look a lot like me". 'Great life at school is going to be even worse' I thought."Here in america we have a 2 day weekend. We go to school Monday-Friday then Saturday and Sunday we don't go to and where will you guys stay"I explained. "With you of let her go"Kaname said/ordered. Shiki did so and I stood up."Well first things first we need to go shopping and exchange your yen for our type of cash" I said taking charge I could have sworn I saw Takuma smirk but I ignored him. "Why do I feel like I'm in that bad 'fat albert' movie?"My firend Jessa asked "because somehow we with Vampire Knight"I answered. "Jessica what are you talking about"Jessie asked "ow my head"Jakie said rubbing my head. I ignored my friends and said to the guys "first things first any of you try to bite any of us you're you get sick of blood tablets or run out you are to go hunting for animal blood understand"I said mostly looking at Aido."Yes ma'am"they answered "Have you been reading 'Twilight' again?"Jessie asked "no I'm just stealing her idea"I answered "now don't even think about going to the zoo and sneaking into the cabin' aren't allowed to take blood from dogs you are allowed to hunt in the fildes,medows,woods,and park are we clear". "Yes ma'am"the night class answered. "I just noticed something"Aido said "what"I asked "all of your friends names starts J including yours"Kain answered. "Everyone at school call us the 5Js"Jessie answered."They claim I stole every J in my grade that was a girl and made them my friend"I added. "But Jessa is 16 am I correct" Shiki asked in a bored tone. 'That's going to get annoying'I thought "she skipped a grade" I answered. "why we sittin around talkin lets get our shop on"Jakie said. ".You"I hissed "Oh come on we'll stop at the bookstore"Jakie said Aido hocked arms with her and they walked away Kaname held his arm out to Jamie who hocked arms with him and they walked hocked arms with Kain and they walked put his arm around Jessia's shoulders and Jessia put her arm around his waist and they walked only left Takuma and I."Sorry for the kick"I said from the couch. "it's ok but shouldn't we be following the others"Takuma asked "you should be but I don't have to.I don't do shopping unless ice cream is invold and we know what we want"I answered. "Come on please I'll buy you ice cream just don't make me be around those girls bymyself"he begged. "let me think abo-no"I said. Takuma sighed then tossed me over his shoulder "hey!Let me go!"I screamed pounding his back."Nope"he answered then he followed the others."You're a pain in the butt Ichijo Takuma"I said finally giving up and blowing my side bang that coverd my right eye."Well that's one way to get her to move"Jakie laughed. "You so owe me ice cream now"I grumbled Takuma chuckled and said "whatever you say princess". "Oh yay"I said sarcastic. "Hey that's your new nickname"Kain said "for us only"the night class said I groaned. We stopped at the bank then we went to the mall."Arcade"Jakie and Aido said. "No we came for clothes and my ice cream" I said they pouted but they kept walking.I looked up at Kaname who was walking behind us with Jamie "how do you do it"I asked in a tired vocie he chuckled and said "I have no idea". We got my ice cream and everyone got ice cream so Takuma put me were passing the stage when a guy said "once again the unstoppable Brittany has won!This is the last time who wants to go up aganist her?" "This is a rematch I've been waiting will pay Toshiba"I growled "I'll go up aganist Takuma can you hold my ice cream?" Takuma took my ice cream and I got up onstage with the help of Kaname. "Oh look it's moonbeam.I already beat you at swimming now you want to be hiliated by singing?Oh this got to be good"Brittany said snobby. I glared at her "you only won because when we got the end you pulled me I've heard your singing and you are so nasuly it's not even funny"I shot back. Brittany sang 'too cool' the crowd lightly cheered but my group.I sang 'Another Night' that I wrote and the ground went wild. "I think we have a new champion!"The guy said holding up my arm I grinned and looked at Brittany "sorry Brit maybe next time"I said sickly put a necklace on me that said 'champion' and had a mic on it with a music note.I jumped off the stage but landed unsteadly and fell into Takuma I looked up "oops"I giggled then I got serious "Takuma did you eat my ice cream?"I asked "maybe"he answered taking another lick of my ice cream. "I would say keep it but I want it to badly"I pointed out then I took my ice cream and started eating it."Alright guys time to get back to busniess"I said I dragged them into 'American Eagle'. "choose a guy you want to dress up pick out clothes then meet at the dressing rooms in half an hour"I ordered (you can guess who went with who)."Takuma!No!You are not getting any sweater vest!This is america!"I scoled "but I like them"he pouted. "Ok lets make a deal cause I wasn't going to let you get any but you can get 5 buttondown shirts and 5 you have to get 5 dress pants I pick out the jeans I don't trust you with that"I dealed he looked at me for a second then he shook my hand "deal but only because I can't resits your eyes"Takuma he found his shirts and ties while I found his half an hour we were all at the dressing rooms waiting for the guys to show us the didn't look like Kaname at wasn't used to that kinda stuff."Alright lets pay for this and head to the next store"I said once we were did that and went to Arabicfy and Fitch where we got plain teeshirts and vest."See vest suit you better than sweater vest"I said to Takuma "i hate it when you're right"he went to Hot Topic the last clothes all got graphic teeshirts and left there and went to all got tennis shoes and were passsing by this jelwery cart so I got Takuma a dog tag and I talked him into getting his ears pirced so now he had dimond earrings in."Don't you guys love america"I asked as we stepped into Barnes and Nobles to get some books and and coffie. I heard a mixture of yes,no,maybe,depends. "My ears hurt"Takuma complained "it'll stop in a few days"I said "the sun isn't to bad today lets hope it stays that way until we get to Jessica's house"Jamie said. Takuma and I made a beeline for the manga section where we got a few mangas then we went to the chapter books where Kaname just watched me as I got some chapter books then we went to the cafe they had inside and got some coffe and split a brownie which was huge."Why did you wish us here"Takuma asked "I honestly don't know"I answered "you might know in time"Takuma answered giving me a warm smile and placeing his hand over mine.I looked up in shock but when I seen his warm smile and eyes to match I couldn't help but smile back and do something I haven't done in a long time,make eye both leaned in but my phone rung playing 'my best friend's hot' I signed and answered my phone "hello...yes mom we're coming home soon...what do you mean we don't have enough rooms?...well clear it out...you already started...well one of them can sleep in my room...mom no they wont be in the bed with me...ew mom you're too old to be a pervert...mom calm down...wait what?...oh god yes mom i'm still a virgan...no you don't neeed to get me checked!...ugh bye mom i will see you at home" I hung up in disgust."Do I want to know"Takuma asked "no you don't"I answered "ok I think it's time to go"Jessie said "I agree"Jessa agreed."Alright it is getting dark and we have to walk home"I agreed we all stood up and helped the guys with their got to my house just in went to change into their pajamas."Takuma can I borrow a pair of your boxers?"I asked "Do you know how werid that question was"Takuma said I thought for a second and ran to my room "NEVER MIND I FOUND A PAIR"I shouted. "Oh kay"Aido said "she's werid"Shiki said while takeing off his shirt."Dude you can't sleep naked here"Aido said "can't wear brifs either"Kain said tossing him a pair of caught them and put them on "I'll just sleep like this"."Your going to give Jessa a heart attack"Takuma said taking off his shirt "and you're going to give Jessica one"Shiki said while chewing some pokey."Who cares no one sleeps with a shirt on"Aido said taking off his shirt along with Kain and all put on a pair of pajama pants.'Thump,Crash' "ow"we groaned the night class boys ran into the room "what happend" they asked. "Well as you can see we fell down the stairs and landed in a tangled pile"Jakie answered."Which we can't get out of"I added "and may we asked what caused this to happen"Takuma asked while untangleing me I blushed "nothing"I answered "we're just clumsy"Jessie added as Kain detangled we were untangled I got embarresed since I was wearing a tight tank top and pajama booty shorts.I blushed and walked backward "I'm just going to change into something less skin showing"I grapped my arm and pulled me toward him and said "why?You look nice you don't need to be excuse me for a second" then he went into the kitchen. "Um what was up with that?"I asked "oh your scent drives our dear Takuma crazy"Aido sang. "Oh kay then"I said kinda akward. "Hey lets watch a movie"Jessa said."Ok you guys pick I'll get popcorn!Save me a seat!"I said and ran into the kicten and popped some I came back in they were putting in 'my bloody valentine'. "Ok that's it I'm going to bed"i said after putting down the popcorn on the little table we had. "Why?"Takuma asked "I don't do scary movies"I answered I turned to walk away but Takuma grapped my arm and pulled me down next to him "come on it's just a movie" I glared at him but stayed quite. Halfway through the movie I was pressed up aganist Takuma's side my face in his shoulder when I looked up at the tv I saw the scariest thing ever "AHHH!"I screamed and jumped in Takuma's lap and buried my head in his chest. "I hate you guys"I said my vocie coming out mumbled."We hate ourselves right now too!"They said."That's what you guys get"I said "we know" they answered 


End file.
